Saving My Mate
by fallen13thanjel
Summary: inu finds a baby he gives it to a friend to take care of ... years l8r she finds out she was found in an ally and goes to thank her savor... but falls in love! inukag
1. The Save

hey guys! fallen13thanjel here this is my first fic sorry b honest don't go easy unless u find it good ok? well anywayz i don't want 2 hold u bak from the fic so go ahead and read... oh yeah there will b little skits at the end of each chaptr of **_all_ **of my fics so enjoy those 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and/or co. ... but it would b nice if i did but i don't so u can't sue me**

**Summary: inu find a abondoned baby and givs it 2 a friend of his 2 tak care of he checks up every couple of years but one year starts gettign distant... what happens when she finds out she was found in an ally and who is the man who saved her?**

**Saving My Mate ch.1**

Inuyasha walked out of his bar and locked the door behind him while talking to the person on the other side of his line on hi cell phone in an annoyed tone. He pulled out his bar keys getting ready to lock the door when a cold wind blew throwing his hair about him. He puffed at the hair in front of his face and lock the bar door careful not to set the alarms off again.

"Sesshomaru, I'm on my way to the car, okay? Its only a block away and you know it so stop heckling me about getting home!" Inuyasha said into his cell phone while walking to the street corner and taking a left his car in view.ok let me xplane... it's rush hour by the time he can park so he has 2 park a block away from his bar

"Inuyasha, you know that you're the only one i have left after mom and dad died! I'm only trying to be brotherly about this situation that you and me have been thrown into! So don't go biting my head off because you're so spacey, I know that territory is important and all but if you act like you are right know in front of your intended, then you'll never get anyone," a voice said coldly adn plainly from the other side of the line.

Inuyasha growled at how cold it was when he heard a sound come from the ally ahead of him causing him to walk briskly to it. As he approched it there were a few more crashes and what sounded like the banging of trashcans banging together. He staightened his jacket and walked calming into view of the ally to find a figure towards the very back of the ally staring at him.

Inuyasha covered his nose as a down draft came from within the ally along with all the rotting garbage was the sent of a human. He relaxed as he relised that there was no threat in this human's sent and he was about to continue on his way when the human suddenly ran from the ally in a rush. Confused he made his way to the end of the ally to find no one in sight so he turned when another sound made its self know just a foot in front of him.

"Sess, i gotta call you back..." Inuyasha said plainly into the phone and hung it up before his brother got a chance to say anything. He slipped his phone into his pocket and readied his claws for a new challange of the week.

Inuyasha took a cautous step forward and swipped at a piece of cloth that moved. He shook his head and retracted his hand when somthing latch onto it. His eyes flashed red and he was about to attack it when he felt little fingures rap around one of his finger. He rased a brow in confusion and snatched the cloth off the figure under it to find... a baby?

'_A baby! What's a baby doin' out in the cold like this!'_ he thought to him self as he picked up the baby into his arms carfully rocking it in his arms when he noticed something attached to the blanket it was rapped in. He pulled it off to notice it was a note, he quizically looked at it shifting the baby in his arms so he could read it and it said.

_Her name is Kagome. _

_She was givin' to us by kami but we have to appolgize to kami for we had no choice but to give up our precious little baby girl. But if we had the money to get her a better home or maybe even keep her our selves we would but we cannot afford it so we leave her in your care, kind person. We wish for you to give her the best home she can recieve I... we pray that what you can give her is mush better than what we could have givin' her but we simplly can't. We pray that she grows up to be a great caring person just like the one who is taking her home with them. We also pray for the protection of our baby and that one day she may know about the people that cared for her so much that they gave her up to have a better life. We pray that kami will watch over her for us and tell us that she is doing good for the world so we would feel like we were the ones watching her. And maybe one day we could watch over her with our own eyes and protect he rwith our own arms at th eside of kami. We also pray for your soul and may kami reward you with wealth or maybe his blessing so you are safe through your life. We also pray for the souls of those who will be close and dear to her and definatly her future husband. _

_We cannot be there for her but we pray that you will be there for her for us._

_Kami blesses you for your kindness and caring._

_Love,_

_Her Parents_

Inuyasha could smell the fallen tears upon the paper as he read and he also could see a few spots where tear reached the paper. He scofted at the ignorense of these people had to accaully wright a letter to why they were leaving their baby in an ally. But he did think that they truely didn't want to give up their baby so he didn't hold anything againist them.

He looked down at the baby in his arms to find that she was sound asleep and he did somthing he hadn't done since his mother died... he smiled. He slowly stood up and tucked the baby into his jacket and walked out of the ally looking about him making sure that no one saw him. He quickly climed into his car and bucked him self up carful and warry of the baby. As he was driving off he flipped out his cell phone and hit redial.

"Sesshomaru, you won't believe what I just found in an ally right next to my car..."

**hey guys swry dis ch. was so short... but the next ch.s r definatly goin' 2 b longr k?**

**well on with da skit**

**:Short Skit:**

**Ainimycharecter: Hi guys how's every body doin'?**

**:in the background cheers:**

**Aini: Wow what a crowd!gets hit in da head wit a cup**

**Inu: Just get on with it!**

**Kag: Inuyasha! Don't b so mean!turns 2 Aini Swry.**

**Inu: Feh!**

**Aini: Oh! Don't worry about that I've learned my lesson from last time!thinks sbout being tied 2 a chair and been beatin' by inu, koga, sess **

**Inu: Well if you'v learned your lesson then get on with it!**

**Kag: Inuyasha!**

**Aini: Ok! I don't own anyone in the anime_ 'Inuyasha' _but maybe i can convince Sesshomaru 2 let me kid nap him... or i can just go out with him...gets glared at by sess fans through the computer screen or mayb notsweatdrop**

**Kag&Inu: BYE! See u next ch.**


	2. You're Welcome

_**hi guys! swry it took soooo long 2 update but i had/hav reviews 2 study & yea im still in skool... gosh summer is taking too long 2 cum i just can't stand it! -- well its not myfault for the school's stupidity(is that how u spell it?) :sigh: until then i gess im glued 2 the computer so ya'll gonna get alot of ch. in a short time so... YAH! --;; hehe well don't wanna drag it out so here's the next ch.! **_

**Disclaimer- i don't own inuyasha or co. ... but mayb i can convense Sesshomaru 2 let me kid nap him...**

**Saving My Mate**

**ch 2:Welcome Home**

Inuyasha held the phone out of the window of his car while his half brother, Sesshomaru yelled about what his brother explained what he had just found and was now bringing home. He rolled his eyes at how his brother could over react, he was suppose to be the all and mighty Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Wester provences. And here he was yelling at the top of his lungs at his brother for leting the person near the baby leave without a proper explination. He pulled his cell back into the car as his brother stopped to cetch his breath.

"Sess... look they left a note. I'll let you read it when I get home sense I'm in the drive-way!" Inuyasha then closed his cell with a flick of his wrist. He turned off his car and stuffed his keys into his pocket then turned to the baby in the front seat next to him sound asleep. His face softened and picked her up into his arms and slowly rocked her back and forther in his arms

A toad like creature bownd out of the house as Inuyasha closed his car door and walked slowly towards the door afraid the sleeping baby (haha get it sleeping beauty but baby!... nevermind) in his arms would awaken. The toad ran to Inuyasha's side and gasped at the baby in his second lord's arms. The toad shook his staff at his lord pulling it back to strike him in the head when he was stepped on... by his other lord, Lord Sesshomaru.

"So Inuyasha... this is the baby. It's human," Sesshomaru said sniffing the air over the baby. "Are your going to keep it? I mean it takes up a lot ones time."

"Sess, I'm not going to keep it. I just knew i couldn't leave Kagome out all on her own to fend for her self. I mean that..." Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru held his hand up to silence him.

"Inuyasha, you named it already... See this is exactly what I'm talking about: first you want to keep it, then you name it, and finally... wait what did you say?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he realized Inuyasha said something he didn't exspect.

"I couldn't leave Kagome out there on her own?" Inuyasha said a little comfused as why Sesshomaru would ask him to repeat something he'd just said.

"No, before that."

"Um... oh you mean I'm not going to keep it?"

":sigh: Alright Inuyasha why did you name it?" Sesshomaru asked as he started walking to towards the house his brother following at a little distance.

"I didn't," Inuyasha replied simply walking past his brother when he stopped from anger.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you didn't name it when you call it by what ever name you gave it!"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Her name is Kagome and I didn't give her that name. It was on the note I found next to her."

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone,"why exactly did you not tell me about this note?"

"You didn't ask besides I did."

"When?"

"Over the phone when i was in the drive while you were yelling at me for saving a baby's life froom living in the streets all on its own. So when you were yelling at me you didn't realize that I saved a life like dad did with me and mom!" Inuyasha said his eyes flashing a red when he turned to face his brother from the stairs. He was about to turn heal and put the baby in his bed but when his brother grabbed his sleave almost causing him to drop the baby. "Watch it!"

"Yasha, I'm... I... I..." Sesshomaru said trying to exsplain he didn't mean to and didn't realize that he had callen his brother by his mother's pet name for him.

"Sess, it's cool. Don't worry about it, I don't wanna bother your pride," Inuyasha knowing every time Sesshomaru called him by his pet name he knows that he's serous about apologizing but Inuyasha never let him because of his pride. Everytime Sesshomaru made him apologize it really got to him so he never gave Sess the chance to say anything.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go put her in my old crib so she can get some relaxed sleep. 'Cause she keeps sturring while we're talking."

"Alright Inu, but come back down because we need to talk."

"Yeah... be there in a sec." Inuyasha said walking up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to his room. He set the baby down on the bed gentally and went to his closet and pulled out a long rectangular box and opened it pullong out a wooden crib big enough to fit two babies. He set it down next ot his bed and picked up some pillows and dropped them into the cribbed and then set the baby amounst them. He turned to leave but went back and started rocking the crib slightly then left and the crib continued to rock on its own.

Sesshomaru was waiting for hsi brother in the living room sippin on his tea. When Inuyasha got to the table he picked up a cup that was already made for him and he gulped it down ignoring the burning sensation in his mouth.

"So Inuyasha, what are you going to do with the baby now?" Sesshomaru asked from the couch across from when Inuyasha was sitting.

"I don't know maybe I'll keep her..." Inuyasha said as more of a joke until his brother started glaring at him."Joking... no I'll probably give her to mom's, friend Miss Higurashi..."

--18 years later--

"Kagome child, ye need to wake up or ye mother'll be cross will ye!" an old woman yelled up stairs to her granddaughter to wake her up. There was some movement heard coming from up stairs as a young woman's figure came into view. The old woman smiled and waved for the girl to come down for breakfast and turning to go work in the kitchen.

Kagome slid down the bannester and hopped into the kitchen to find food already on the table and she rushed to it. As she sat down her younger brother bownd in from the living room his short black hair looking like a cow licked it and his pj's all rinkled and yawning while he walked in to sit next to his sister for breakfast.

"Hey Souta, did you sleep in the barn again?" Kagome said to her little brother taking her chopsticks between her fingers and started eating trying to hold in her laughing. She heard her grandma, Kaede chuckle at her comment always ready for Kagome's early morning wise-cracks.

"Well, well someone woke up on wrong side of the fires of Satin. Isn't that right Miss Devil?" Souta countered with a lame come back and started eating. Kaede shook her head at their fighting it so reminded her of sertin pair of silver-head brothers. But at least with these two it's only in the morning their hot headedness rears it ugly head.

"Well, now I deffently know that I got the most important genes in the family," Kagome recountered as she stuffed a octopus tentakle in her mouth. Kaede didn't see this and continued to wash dishes when she heard some choking sounds coming from behind her, she turned to find Kagome at the table holding her throat while Souta was patting her back lightly.

Kaede rushed forward and grabbed Kagome from the back and applied pressure to her stomache and the tentakle came flying out and hit the door frame right as their mother walked in. Kagome coughed a couple of times but she didn't feel anything stange afterwards but Souta was laughing at something that he just thought of.

"So... what genes were those?" Souta chuckled at his sister and fell out of his chair just laughing about it.

"Kagome child, why did ye eat octopuss, ye know that ye and ye father are allergic to it?" Kaede said rubbing her back a bit to calm the teen down so she doesn't start to pannic.

"Don't worry, I'm fine it didn't get too far so we don't have to worry about going to the hospital," Kagome said trying to reasure her small family into believing that she was okay. She stood and walked up to her mother hugging her breiffly before going into the living room to watch some cartoons before going to work. Her mother unknowingly walking behind her and caused her daughter to jump when she sat down next to her.

"Kagome, please you need to pay more attention to what you are doing or I'll loose you just like I did..." Kagome's mother began to snifle but didn't allow any tears to fall because it was so long ago. She turned to her daughter and held her hand in hers getting ready to explain something she never wanted her daughter to know but since times were getting tougher she wanted to break the news now so Kagome didn't find out on her own and she wouldn't fell betrade.

"Kagome..." for some reason the was an occward silence and no body spoke for what seemed forever which was accually a few minutes.

"Mimi, ye better tell that child before she finds out herself," Kaede yelled from the kitchen to her daughter. She looked down at the dishes in the sink that she was suppose to be washing but didn't make a move to wash them until her daughter told Kagome what she wanted to for a long time now. The old woman smiled when her daughter cleared her throat to make an attenment in tell Kagome what was going on and Kaede was suprised that Kagome had sat so patiently waiting. As long as Kaede had known her she was very impatient... _Just like the one who saved her..._ Kaede thought to herself and began to wash the dishes.

"Kagome... I have to tell you something... but I want you to know that we love you very much..." Mimi said taking Kagome's hands in hers adn giving them a little squeeze. She looked up to catch her daughter's confused gaze staring straight back at her wanting to know...

"Mama, why are you speaking such nonsense? Of course i know you love me... why are saying things like this? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked feeling quiet scared by her mother's new actions. She was looking very worried at her mother wanting her mom to feel confortable and clearly was right now.

"Oh... Kagome," Mimi cried pulling her daughter into a hasty embraced and cried into her shoulder. Kagome didn't know quiet what to do so she just held her omther for a while and froze stiff when she heard her mother what she had been wanting to tell her. "You're adopted... a friend of the family found you in a ally and couldn't take care of you himself so he gave you to me. Oh, baby! I've wanted to tell you fo rso long I just didn't know how to tell you..." Mimi cried to her daughter as she pulled back to look at her reaction.

"If that's what you wanted to tell me then I hate to disapoint you but I already knew. I was wondering why that all the family pictures that dad never took a picture with me so I went to the libery and searched for my birth certificate but never found it... I already knew and I still see you as my mom," Kagome said with a smile trying not to cry infront of her mom so she won't feel bad about telling her.

"I'm sorry... so sorry..." Mimi couldn't stop crying and was suprised that her daughter was being as strong as she was being. She knew that sooner or later Kagome wasn't going to be so strong and would cry just as much as she was.

"It's okay mama, I'm gonna go for a walk alright?" Kagome asked letting go of her mother to stand up. She made her way the hall and grabbed her leather coat then put it on quickly. "Don't worry I won't be long!" with that said Kagome walked out the door and ran from the house and kept runnign 'til her lungs were on fire from the lack of air.

Kagome stopped and bent over to rest her hands on her knees, she was breathing a very hard trying to calm her heart was more than enough oxygen. She was still breathing quiet hard when she looked up to see where she had brought herself... _A park, well best as place as any..._

She walked through the park for a while enjoyign the silence since it was so early in the morning on a Saturday and all the kids were at home probably watching _Pokemon _or something. Kagome came to a swing set and sat down on a seat slightly swaying herself into calming down from what she heard and admitted. She tried so hard to hold back the tears of what she had known all along... but she wouldn't hold them anymore.

Kagome brought her hands up to her face and placed her elbows on her knees... and cried. She didn't just cry for herself she cried for her brother, her mother, Kaede, grandpa, her father... and the man who saved her. _Whoever you are, I wish I could thank you... just once I could thank you for giving me the life I have know..._

"Thank you," Kagome whispered thinking that he would somehow hear it.

"You're welcome..."

**oooooo... suspence! don't worry i've already got ch.3 writen i just gotta up load it which will lik take forever! wahhhhhhhh! well i hope you enjoyed this ch.! cya next one! review**

**.:Skit:. **

**Aini:. Wahhhhhh! (crying)**

**Kag:. What's wrong?**

**Aini:. Inuyasha stole my candy! (on the ground kicking and crying)**

**Fluffy:. Baby...**

**Aini:. Not as much a baby as when you and Inuyasha fight! (sticks her tough out)**

**Fluffy:. You better watch where you stick out your tough or it might just get bitten off! (pounses on her)**

**Aini:. Ahhhhhhh!**

**Kag&Inu:. (sweat drop) Review!**

**Aini:. No, NO! NOT THE BOA! hahahahahahahaha... stop please it tickles!**

**Kag:. (shakes her head)**

**Inu:. (gets an idea and drags kag in the next room)This is for all the times you sat me!**

**Kag:. (gulp)**

**Aini:. REVIEW! haha...**

**(i'll tell you what happened next ch.)**


	3. Mommy?

**hey guys! swry it took long! i had to go on this out of no where trip but don't worry i'm so ready to get this ch. going! so well hpe u enjoy it! and really i want total honesty! flames welcome but they will be used to warm my cave and make smors! yummy!**

**.:Disclaimer:. i do not own inuyasha and/or co. ... but mayb i can pay Sesshomaru to let me kid nap him... j/k!**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**Kagome818- yes,yes of course! and too cute! here it is! enjoy!**

**believe-in-yourself4ever- glad u lik it! and here it is!enjoy!**

**pwalefriend- i'm glad u enjoyed it! and i'll do that soon! u'll find out this ch.! enjoy!**

**animeangel665- yea it is! here it is! don't stare too long of u won't b able to rear it! and that would make me sad... wahhhh! .:sniff:. enjoy!**

**sango-chick- thank you! enjoy!**

**Saving My Mate**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

_"Thank you," Kagome whispered thinking that he would somehow hear it._

_"You're welcome..."_

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin but only jumped out of her seat and turned around to find herself being stared at by a pair of... amber-gold eyes. He was a least a head taller than her and he stood leaning against a tree facing her and looking at with a little smirk tugging at his lips. His hair was a silver that came to his knees and was tied at the nape of his neck and whipped around him at the sudden wind around them both. His eyes bore into hers as if searching for some silent answer to his silent question; they seemed to burn into her very soul searching. At the crown of his head she found something that caused her to gasp... dog ears!

"You're a-a d-de-demon..." she stuttered and backed up two steps tripping over the sand that was put under the swings to prevent kids to get hurt too much. Her eyes widened when she looked back up at him and found him sticking out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. She shook her head and skooted away from him and screamed when he rolled his eyes and yanked her up.

He quickly covered her mouth with one of his mansive hands and she stuggled all the time in his grip until final he gave up and let her go. He didn't give her a second thought as he started to walk away from her fallen form then he suddenly stopped but he didn't look back at her. He stood there completely still then stuffed his hands into his black slacks pushing the edges of his black jacket to the side to revel a red dress shirt tucked into his slacks. He turned his head to look at her.

"I don't know what you thanked me for, but whatever. I come to see you 18 years after I save your butt from an alley and this is what I get... well for get this," he said walking towards the park entrance. She sat there slowly taking in what the man had just said to her then she figured out what he was talking about and stood to run after him.

"Wait!" she cried and thrust her hand forward toward him as he turned the corner. She ran and quickly turn that same corner not a minute later to find... nothing. He had disappeared so fast she didn't even get to learn his name or why her parents abandoned her. She glared at the ground for being so stupid and acting so slow in what meant most to her; she clenched and unclenched her fists a tear sliding down her check from the loss of a such a good oppertunity.

She took a step foward and then another then broke out into a full run to her home. She could barly able to see where she was going but she knew where her feet would take her... home. She saw her street in sight and slowed a little but was still in a run she ran to her house and stopped at the door then opened it quickly not bothering to wipe her tears away. She slowly removed her shoes and her coat then stepped into the hall to have her mother run in for her.

"Kagome we have a visitor!" Mimi said exsitedly then stopped when she noticed that her daughter was crying and she quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "What's wrong, Kagome?" she asked holding Kagome tighter to her heart wanting her pain to go away.

"He was right in front of me mom and I made a mistake! I could of asked him so much and I totally blew it!" Kagome cried into her mother's shoulder cling to her like she was her only ancor to this world. Mimi phyisically sighed and stepped back from her daughter to look into the living-room at who ever was in there.

"Inuyasha! What have you done!" she yelled into the room and there was a crash from inside causing Kagome to take a look inside and found that man she saw earlier inside sitting next to a young boy that looked about 6 years older and had light brown hair tied back into a pony-tail. He wore a orange shirt with jean shorts and a fox tail that was swaying back and forth in exsitement with his little pointed ears.

":sniff: Mom I'm fine don't worry about it," Kagome whispered and walked into the living-room and sat across from this, Inuyasha, person. She was kinda suppised to find the very man who she saw at the park in her home and she wanted to ask so much but she just kept her mouth shut because for some reason she didn't know how to work it. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve causing her cheeks to turn red from the rough contact to such a sencative area.

"So I guess you two need to talk... so me and Shippo will leave..." Mimi said walking to the little fox cub, Shippo into her arms and walked towards the kitchen telling him that she would let him take home some cookies if he helped her make them. The two in the living-room could hear Shippo squeal in delight at the thought of eating cookies on the way home.

"So... I have a few questions..." Kagome started and went through the whole story over and over; Kagome could barely hear half of what he was even saying to her because she was so shocked. Half way through their conversation Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha sat next to her and comforted her as much as he could but it was very akward **(sp?) **because he was not use to crying woman.

She was crying into his shoulder by the time he finished his taled for the millionth time for this woman. He sighed and pulled her into another comforting wmbrace tryign real hard to not hurt her with his tight embrace. She didn't care that this was the first time she had met him in a long time... ever since that snow covered day...

"I'm sorry... what I did earlier! I thought you were gonna..." Kagome cried unable to finish her sentance and burried her face deeper into Inuyasha's shirt.

"Rape you?" he asked and only got a nod from her. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his lap and he rubbed her back in attempt to calm her so that she could ask more questions about her passed.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." she started to cry harder this time.

"Hey, you didn't know me and I tried to help you and you misunderstood... I get that a lot. Besides I guess it was my wrong not telling you that your mother sent me to get you; she was wooried, you know?"

"Yea... now I do...What I don't get is, why would you help me?"

"Keh! That's easy, you were a baby! Freezing and alone, no way in the three planes I would have left you there... because I-I felt drawin' to you... in a since I thought you as one of my own pups in need. But now, I still feel drawin' to you but I don't know why. I mean, I feel like telling you everything you ask of me and more. But I can't figure out why..." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him... to his heart thinking the closer she is to him the closer he comes to finding out why he's drawin' to her.

"Ye two are destined to be together as it was writen by the Fates. That is why ye two are here together now and that is why Inuyasha saved you those many years ago... ye are meant to be together, ye like it or not," Kaede said coming into the room with a tray of cookies and warm green tea and two cups.

"What are you blabbering about, old Kaede?" Inuyasha asked letting Kagome shy of his lap but did not let her out of his embrace. Kagome was blushing and stuggling at first but then knew he wasn't going to let her go so she just leaned onto his shoulder and closer her eyes enjoy the sent that she could smell... _Oak... and spices. He smells nice..._

"What I mean is ye are meant to be that is why you are so drawin' to each other. And Inuyasha don't deny it ye have been smelling her sent ever since she showed up," Kaede said leaving the room quietly letting the two blush with each other.

_The old hags right... I have been sniffing her one too many times... but I can't help it her sent is intoxicating... jasmine, sakura blossoms,... and peaches! Kami, she smells too good to be true!_ Inuyasha thought to himself bringing her into his lap once again.

She looked up into the amber-gold eyes she couldn't get enough of. He was looking back at her and the look in his eyes scared her but it made her feel... content? But why? Then her eyes flicked to his lips then back to his eyes and noticed he was staring at her lips with a longing look. He licked his lips in anticipation and looked into her eyes one more time before slowly bringing her closer to him and she closed her eyes in exception of what he was hinting in. He slowly closed his eyes too and they lips were only cemimeters apart when...

"Daddy! Can we get... Ewww! You're gonna kiss a girl!" a high, squicky voice enterupted them. **(i'm mean... i know!)** Inuyasha chuckled and was about to still kiss Kagome when she started pushing away from him... so he let her go. He sighed in irretation and leaned his head back against the coach and wanted to drop a brick on his son's head.

Kagome stood and walked over to the young cub and knelt down to where the kit didn't have to strain his neck to look at her. She smiled at him with her very famous, real smile that lighted the most of depressed hearts. She rapped her arms around him lightly and brought him close to her heart while just looking at him with an awwww look.

"Awww** (told u) **you are so cute! Your name is Shippo, right?" she made the awww sound again after he nodded his head at her. She stood and gave him a hug and he hugged her back with a smile, that causing her to hug him again for him being so cute.

"Um... Kagome?" Shippo asked while she was hugging him.

"Yes?"

"Are you my new mommy?" freeze frame.

**woah! another hangie! r u my new mommy! i thought it was too cute! so what do you think? tell me! well gtg! review!**

**.:Skit:.**

**Inu:. (gets an ideaand drags kag in the next room) This is for all the times you sat me!**

**Kag:. (gulp)**

**Inu:. (evil grin and jumps on her) Ready?**

**Kag:. (shakes her head no)**

**Inu:. Aww too bad! (begins to tickle her non-stop)**

**Kag:. Please! haha... Stop!haha... don't make me say it! haha!**

**Inu:. Go right ahead! **

**Kag:. Haha! Sit!**

**Inu:. (grins when she said 'sit' and his lips fell right on hers)**

**Kag:. (eyes go wide then she starts kissing back)**

**Aini&Fluffy:. (sweatdrop)**

**Aini:. God he's an even bigger perv than Miro!**

**Fluffy:. Today is perv day! (grins and hand slips over her butt)**

**Aini:. Ahhhhh! (glares at him) Perv! (sticks her tough out)**

**Fluffy:. (catches her tough with his teeth) I told you to hold your tough! Now suffer the concequences!**

**Aini:. Eep!**

**Miro:. (walked in a llllong time ago) Stole my moves... I can't be a perv if they steal "my" women!**

**Fluffy:. (kisses aini til she leaned against him then carried her off to their own room)**

**Aini:. (breaks the kiss) What are you doing?**

**Fluffy:. You need to be punished! I thought that you not being able to walk for a couple of days sounded right!**

**Aini:. Hecka?**

**Fluffy:. A couple of hits of the butt oughta do it!**

**Aini:. (turns to viewers) help!**

**Miro:. (sweatdrop) Review?**


	4. A Home to Call My Own

**_Aini-hey guys! glad ya'll enjoy the last ch.! well lets hope this one is WAY better!_**

**_Fluffy- dought it..._**

**_Aini- u'r being mean! wahhh!_**

**_Fluffy- I'm suppose to care?_**

**_Aini- .:walks closer to computer screan and away from him:. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Fluffy- .:stares at her then looks away with a frown:._**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**Kagome818- swry swry .:bows low:. it's here do not worry!... TOO KAWAII! enjoy!**

**Zoderella- cool name! thank u! it's here! don't worry! i know that was just... mean? hope not! enjoy!**

**believe-in-yourself4ever- god love ur name! thank u! glad u enjoyed it! thank u took me a while to think up how to end it and it was just too perfect! thank u Crystal! enjoy! **

_**A/n: i want to warn u now that i'm going to bring in a little japanese in this ch. okay! the translations with be at the bottom!**_

**Saving My Mate**

**By:Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch.4: A Home to Call My Own**

_"Um... Kagome?" Shippo asked while she was hugging him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you my new mommy?" freeze frame._

Kagome froze on the spot unsure of what she should say and she was sure that Inuyasha had himself a mate if Shippo was his son... right? She looked down at Shippo his eyes pleading for an answer and she couldn't help but melt at those puppy... fox eyes. They were greener than the freshest grass she'd ever seen and his hair was tan like the wet sand at the beach near the shore. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug and rose from the floor and walked back to the coach where Inuyasha sat also awiating her answer.

She sat down next to Inuyasha and set Shippo in her lap and leaned into the coach to think about it for a little while. Kagome sighed and reached for her tea and grabbed four cookies for all of them. She gave one to Inuyasha, two to Shippo, and took a bite of the other one then taking a sip of her tea. She sighed again and looked from Inuyasha to Shippo the back again; she smiled at them and took another sip of her tea. She then set her cup back on the table along with her cookie.**(aini: god she's dragging this out... fluffy: you'r the one writing it!aini: oh yea! fluffy: 'sigh')**

"Shouldn't that be up to your father, Shippo?" Kagome asked as she turned the boy in her lap so that she could look in his eyes. He looked at her then to his father and tilted his as if his asked the question without words as he munched of both cookies. **(aini:aw cute... fluffy: twit aini: ass... 'walks away' fluffy: 'growls')**

"I don't have a problem with it. But if you say yes you might just be agreeing to something else," Inuyasha said as he popped his cookie into his mouth before looking away so neither couldn't notice his blush. She gave him a questioning look but gave up since he wasn't looking at her as shugged and looked down at Shippo who was smiling wide like he knew what Inuyasha was talking about. **(aini: wounder what it could be?fluffy: u'r the writer u tell me!aini: 'contiues to think'fluffy: don't hurt ur selfaini: aww fluffy finally warm up to me? fluffy: it was sarcasm...aini: ass...)**

"Alright Shippo, I'll be your mommy!" Kagome laughed as the little kit in her lap as he hugged her his cookies sticking out of his mouthe. She patted the kit's tail as she brought him up for a hug and she feld him close to her heart as her mother once did and still does when she hugs her. She didn't notice that Inuyasha was looking at her with a shocked look on his face along with a blush.

_She still said yes after I warned her that she was also answering another question that I was going to ask later... _Inuyasha thought to himself and smiled trying to change his expression just in case she saw anying thing. He smiled at the two as Shippo sat in Kagome's lap eating his cookies while she patted his tail and he sat there next to the two of them like they were a... a family. He smirked at this and got an idea but held it back until the perfect time to bring it up.

"Mommy?" Shippo asked Kagome testing it out on how she responded and to see how it felt saying it again. Kagome got all teary eyed like girls did when they found something cute and he grinned and shook his head guessing what was coming next.

"Kawaii! Yes, Shippo?" she asked while bring him up and she rubbed her cheek against his at how cute he was and brought him immediately after into a motherly hug that was gentle and warming.

"Can we get some ice-cream?"

"Oh Shippo, that's up to your dad."

"Whatever. As long as you're not tired, squirt." Inuyasha said rubbing Shippo's head and messed his hair up. Shippo shook his head slowly and tried to stiffle a yawn but it didn't work so Kagome deside she would humor him.

"Sure Shippo, we'll get some ice-cream," Kagome said as she winked at Inuyasha who nodded in understanding but he looked and turned to her like he was going to ask her something. She looked at him trying to gues the question before he could ask it so she could better prepare an answer.

"Kagome, since you agreed to be Shippo's mother don't you think it would be proper for you to move in with us... I mean I may not be Shippo's real father but he the closes one I have and I don't want to give him up. But it would be even harder for him since you just said you'd be his mother and I'm his father so maybe it would be better... um," Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence he was just too embarressed at what he was about to ask.

"Would be better what?"

"If you... and I... m-m-ma..." he couldn't do it. It was too earlyto be asking her this questioned but he knew the consuquences on not acting on finding his intended. He would surely die within a week since he just found his mate but he wasn't acting on it. He sighed and tried to refraze it some how then his eyes landed on Shippo's sleeping form and his eyes softened. _No I have to do this... for him..._

"Inuyasha I don't understand at what you're trying to ask."

"Kagome?"

"Uh... hai?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome froze, those were the last word she ever would of guessed Inuyasha would ask her. She just thought that he would ask her to move in and she would of gladly excepted because she loved trying new things. But this, not in a million and one years would she have guessed he'd ask that; she figured she would just end up alone since she was adopted.

Inuyasha wished he'd gotten a better respose so he could of just shrugged it off but it looked like she was so shocked that she was descusted. His ears flattened against his hair and stood up brushing himself off. He bowed his apology and took Shippo into his arms from her lap and started for the door. _Looks like I'll have to get Shippo that ice-cream so maybe he doesn't cry as much..._

He grabbed his coat and put in on and slipped Shippo inside so he wouldn't be cold from the night's chill then grabbed Shippo's in his hand and opened the door and stepped out of the house.

Kagome woke from her thoughts when she heard the door closed then noticed that they were both gone. She sobbed bringing her hands up to her face so she could cry into them but she stopped half way. She then shot up from the coach and ran to the door and threw it open and ran out then dashed out of the shrine and down the steps noticing that he was already near the bottom. She had even forgotten to put on shoes and a coat so here she was running in to freezing cold down a whole bunch of concrete stairs so she could just tell him what she thought.

He opened the door of a limo and set Shippo inside and was about to get in himself. Her heart was pounding telling her to go to him and say yes while her mind was yelling go fast and yell to him. Her lungs were on fire but she ignored the feeling and her throat was dry but she tried it anyway.

"Inuyasha! Please, Inuyasha! Yes, I want to be your MATE!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could with her throat so dry. Inuyasha turned to her apparently hearing her and she tried to run faster because she was almost at the bottom but she tripped and started falling for the ground and she closed her eyes waiting for impact.

Inuyasha immediately saw her trip and he rushed to catch her. He caught her and he didn't even loose his footing and he looked down at her and was supprised. Her face had tear steaks going down them and fresh tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and her felt her shudder at the cold. Thats when he looked at what she was wearing: a jean skirt, a tank top, no shoes or socks, and she had no jacket on to keep her warm.

Kagome looked up at him through glassy eyes and gripped his coat and her lower lip quivery too much. He pulled her close to him opening his coat and letting her in the closing it again. She was still looking at him and it was unnerving that she would allow herself out of that house with nothing to keep her warm. _She must of left in a hurry... wonder what she was saying about mate?_** (aini: didn't hear her whole confessionfluffy: why r u telling them that aini: they might of not understood fluffy: twit...) **

"Inuyasha, yes... I want to... to be your mate..." Kagome said through gasps of breath and sobs. She was shaking fromthe cold and trying desprately to catch the breath that she lost runnign threw the cold. He smiled down at her and let her go just for a second which was a mistake.

Kagome had taken him stepping away the wrong way and she collaspsed to the ground in a violent sob. But he had only stepped to the limo the tell the drive something and she laughed at her own foolishness in thinking that he didn't want her. Besides he was the one who asked her in the first place why wouldn't he still want her.

"I need you to take Shippo home then come straight back here and wait for us. We have some packing to do," Inuyasha said before he closed the door went back to Kagome and knelt down on one knee and brought Kagome up against him and stood up with her in his arms then chuckled at one of his own thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked him snuggling against him as he started for the stairs and stopped.

"I was kneeling down on the wet ground in a $900 dollar suit... Sess is going to kill me," Inuyasha laughed at this and lept up the stairs climing them in to leaps. Kagome gapped at him and when they landed she tugged on his hair as he walked to her door that was still open. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You can let me pay for that..."

"No, don't bother. I'll just probubly make it more comfortable in a way that Sess won't like!"

**wow! that took a while I kept stopping cuz i got suck a whole bunch of times but at least i got it done! so what u think!**

**Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Translations:. **

**kawaii- cute**

**hai- yes/yea**

**.:Small Skit:.**

**Aini:. that was a good ch.!**

**Fluffy:. not as good as the last though**

**Aini:. :pouts:**

**Inu:. she deserved that!**

**Kag:. Inuyasha!**

**Inu:. well she did! (walks off)**

**Kag:. u'r hopeless (walks off in the other direction)**

**Aini:. wait a sec...**

**Kag&Inu:. (come in out of nowhere) what?**

**Aini:. so u admit u lik the last ch.! (she yells at fluffy)**

**Fluffy:. uh...**

**Inu:. ooooo got 'em!**

**Kag:. (giggles)**

**Aini:. what?**

**Fluffy:. well yea i did... (blushes)**

**Aini:. (blushes)**

**Kag&Inu:. did Fluffy just blush!**

**Inu:. the worlds coming to an end!**

**Kag:. (sweatdrop) um... we're going (drags off Inu)**

**Aini:. Review!**

**Fluffy:. date me!**

**Aini:. what!**

**Fluffy:. (takes out camera and takes a picture of her) haha! got u! that was priceless!**

**Aini:. (goes to bed and takes sess plushie and throws it at Fluffy's head) u can have that back!**

**Fluffy:. uh... wait!**

**Aini:. (runs off while crying) REVIEW! wahhhhh!**


	5. Icecream Sunday

**_Aini- Hey guys! thanks 4 the reviews! It was great!_**

**_Fluffy- (walks in) Yea... thanks..._**

**_Aini- (ignores adn looks around) Did ya'll hear that?_**

**_Fluffy- (growls)_**

**_Aini- (shrugges) Well Sesshomaru will show up in the next ch.! but i still think this one is cute!..._**

**.:Review Thanks:.**

**Sailor Moon1996- thanks and i will! enjoy!**

**ladyKaguya-thanks! don't worry i do that all the time! yay! i'm not the only one that does that!... enjoy!**

**demonchik39- Thanks!here it is! enjoy!**

**star pana- so u didn't lik it? TT well... try to enjoy!**

**believe-in-yourself4ever- really i thought others would too! thanks... yea, wonderful! u don't hav 2! thank u... aww thanks thats sweet!i'll check it out soon!enjoy!**

**Zoderella-yea thats true... tell it to me l8r! its here!enjoy!**

**belovedlight- yes i do! thanks... and don't worry i'm updateing...lol! enjoy!**

**Saving My Mate**

**By: Aini-x-fallen13thanjel**

**Ch. 5: Ice-cream Sunday**

_"I was kneeling down on the wet ground in a $900 dollar suit... Sess is going to kill me."_

_"You can let me pay for that..."_

_"No, don't bother. I'll just probubly make it more comfortable in a way that Sess won't like!"_

Kagome couldn't stop smiling when she was packing so she could move in with Inuyasha. She was only packing a small bag that will last at least a week and little things that she would need and would come back and pack the rest of the stuff tomorrow then move it in another day. But here she was packing a bag and Inuyasha was helping her and the bag wasn't even that big. He was watching her too and that mad her smile even more that a guy would a guy ever look at her with interest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly as she put her tooth brush into the side compartment on her bag. He was standing right behind her and had his arms around her middle holding her to his hard and well bit chest which was distracting her from her task. He leaned her into him and burried his face in her hair and breathed deep and she knew he was paying attention.

"Yes, love?" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck and kissed the skin right above her pulse. She was blushing crazy and he could feel the sudden heat creap up her neck through his lips and he smiled.

"What's your house like?" Kagome said and tried to busy herself with gettign ready and bent down to put some clothes in her bag but she heard Inuyasha give out a hiss. She stood back up and turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He laughed at how innocent she could be and pressed her closer to him and then saw the look on her face. He leaned over to whisper in her ear and she suddered at his breath on the shell of her ear. "Do you see what you did to me?"

She blushed deeply and went back to packing and tried to ignore the buldge that was pressed against her back side along with the small groans that would emerge from him every time she bent over. He got annoied real quickly and turned her around right when she was going to pack her underwear and she had a thong in her hand. He looked at the red thong with a raised brow then looked at her and smirked wide at the blush on her cheeks and she tried to pull her arms away from where they were trapped.

"What do we have here?" he smirked and leaned closer to her face until they were mer inches from each others lips. She looked into his eyes and she knew what he was going to do but she made no motion for him to stop and she didn't close her eyes. He quickly pushed her against him and their lips met quickly with the sudden movement but neither of them closed their eyes afraid the other would push away. Slowly Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into him and Inuyasha closed his eyes as well and started to slowly move his mouth over hers to see if she would respond and she did.

Her mouth was slowly moving with his as if she was unsure but then his salted over hers once, twice, then three and she knew he wanted entery so she granted it. His tounge slipped past her lips quickly and began to feel every crevis, every sweetly moist curve in her mouth then began to lick her tounge to get her to join in. She was weary at first but it felt so good when his tounge rubbed against hers the first time so they continued and a burning started low in her chest then continued to rise and she knew that she needed air. He pulled away as if he read her mind and she hadn't even noticed that she had lost all of her balance but her held her as if she was a feather.

She leaned away for a second to look at him and she was met with a quick kiss on her nose and then it was licked. She blushed adn pushed against him playfully and tried to turn around so she could continue packing but his grip tightened and then she saw that he was still a little playful that's when she remembered somthing she read about dogs and she knew it would work. Leaning up she stood on her tip-toes and she nipped his nosed and he loosened his grip on her and had a supprised look on his face and she took that chance to turn around and continued to pack.

"Oh-ho! You are very, very sneeky..." he whispered and tighted his grip so that she would still feel what she was doing to him and smiled at her small gasp. He was just about to lean forward and kiss her neck but his phone started to ring and he gave a groan and removed himself from behind Kagome and leaned on the far wall and answered it.

"Moshi, moshi." he said in a slightly annoied vioce then put his hand over his mouth from keeping from laughing at what the other person said to this.

"Don't give me that 'Moshi, moshi' crap! Where are you!" the vioce said just a little over it's usually mono-tone volume. Inuyasha had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing because he knew that he just pissed them off and he didn't even mean it.

"Woah, sorry! I'm still at the shrine... what's with the oh-so-warm hello?"

"Shippo came home with two big tubs of ice-cream and Rin and him are still eating them in the kitchen. But when I asked where you were he says that you were off getting him a nem mommy then he started discribing how much fun he had with your mom's old friend... so what are you doing?"

"Well right now I'm watching my mate pack some very sexy red and black thongs into her bag that she's packing so that she can move in-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome I was only joking!" Inuyasha said holding up his free hand in defence as she glared at him with this adorable yet very desirable blush on her cheeks. She sighed and continued to pack the last few things she needed so that they could leave.

"Kagome?... You mean the baby you saved?" the voice on the other line asked impassively.

"Looks like your defences are back up and yes one in the same."

"Yes... that seems about right, it seemed strange... the bond between you two back then and now it makes since."

"Yeah whatever... I'll call you back when we're in the limo..." Inuyasha quickly closed the phone before there was anyprotest. He sighed and leaned against the wall then brought his hand up to his forehead and gave it a couple of smacks. "He is going to kill me once we get home..."

"Who's that?" Kagome asked as she zipped up her last bag and turned to him whiping her hands on her jean skirt to signafi that she was done. He smirked at her and she smiled back at him only to be brought up against him all of a sudden and she looked up at him and he smiled a smile that litterly made her melt against him. He smiled and kissed her nose then leaned away to grab two of her bags and was about to grab the last one but she grabbed it and was out of the door before he could say anything. He shook his head and follow then stopped when he saw a little white dog with a red collar and quickly stuffed it into one of the bags and continued on.

**alright! swy so short! but fluffy's going to come next ch.! yay! well hope u enjoyed! review please!**

**.:Short Skit:.**

**Aini- Wow I thought this ch. would b longer...**

**Writer- Are you critisizing my writer! (those a shoe at her then walks away)**

**Aini- wah!**

**Fluffy- (walks in and sees aini crying then looks at the shoe) She did it again didn't she?**

**Aini- :sniffle: (glares at him) Yea...**

**Fluffy- (glares bak and picks up shoe and walks after the writer the u hear a scream then nothing)**

**Aini- Surves her right! **

**Fluffy- (walks in) You know you'll hav to forgive me sumtime since we're going to be together l8r in the story**

**Aini- Okay! I forgive you!(hugs fluffy adn walks to the comp.)**

**Fluffy- (shakes head)**

**Aini-REVIEW! meow... 3**


End file.
